Club Celestial
by MilkyMilky
Summary: Note: I'm 22 now, and wrote this when I was 15. Read with caution. Kurama is an exotic dancer. Hiei is the fool who won the private dance. Can the fox seduce the fire demons heart? COMPLETE
1. Sky

**Chapter I  
Sky**

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of one Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi. And the lyrics to the song ABORTCLEAR belong to T.M.Revolution.

**A/N:** Ello! This is the first chapter of Club Celestial. In this story, there are no demons, detectives, spirits, or anything super natural. It's normal life, and is set in present day Tokyo. Once you have grasped that this story will be a breeze to understand! And once you read I think you'll learn who's who and what job they posses.

* * *

_When I am told "You haven't changed at all!"  
Why do I get disgusted?  
In a room covered with thick armored walls  
I can't even find any good air to breathe..._

Kurama mumbled the words to one of the songs he labled his favorite, with his hands firmly planted on the black leather steering wheel cover of his midnight blue convertible. The wind gently breezing through his long ruby colored tresses slowed to a stop as he came across a redlight in an intersection. He raised one arm to check his watch, and raised his other hand to shade his eyes from the glaring sun despite the dark sunglases he wore on his face.

"4:30. Woah. I'm way ahead of myself, I don't need to be at work for another 2 hours..."

You see, Kurama worked at a club. Not just anyclub, but a place called _Club Celestial_, the hottest place for exotic nightlife in Tokyo, located right on the edge of Shibuya. And Kurama was very much ahead of himself, because the club didnt open for 3 hours and he was needed there an hourbefore it openedto practice his performance.

"I might as well go take the train over to Harujuku and see what Shihiwakamaru is up to." Kurama took a few minutes to drive the rest of the way home, as he lived just a few minutes away, to drop off his car and walk downthe street to Shibuya station. The train was crowded, like it always was, so Kurama had to stand and hold on to a triangular strap hanging from the ceiling. As the train headed out of the station, Kurama noticed two giggling women that he guessed to be, in their early twenties.

"I can't wait for tonight!" The first one, who wore too much makeup for even a gunguro girl, said.

"I know! It's Club Celestials night for all male dancers. I've saved up money for all my favorite's G-strings tonight!" The second one said, with a giggle at the end of her sentence.

"Good, that club is alot more expensive than the others."

Kurama smiled inwardly, finding the converstation between the young ladies amusing. The train slowly came to a stop, for Harujuku was about a 3 minute train ride from Shibuya. The train's door opened, and Kurama stepped out and onto the train platform, down to Meiji Dori Avenue. He scanned the lines of shops with sparkling emerald eyes that made the ladie's knees go weak. He was looking for a store called _Lolita Rose_, the store Shishiwakamaru owned. It made custom Lolita dresses, and sold fabrics on top of that. Lolita dresses are those really elegant dresses with the Alice in Wonderland style skirts, lace, bows, frills, and are typically worn with Mary Janes and headbands or a bonnet. Seeing as Yoyogi park was a short walk away, it was a hot spot for Gothic Lolita cosplayers. Therefore 'Shishi was doing pretty well. Kurama soon spotted where he was headed, and started over. So while he's walking let me him tell you a little about his current life.

_My name is Kurama Youko... I work at Club Celestial, I "perform" and serve drinks there. And I can get quite a bit of money before the night is over, from plenty of adoring fans. I am 21 years old, and my 22nd birthday is on the distant horizon (April 29th). I can never seem to settle into a relationship. Most of the women I meet are fans from Celestial, and are only up for one night stands. The rest of them I just can't click with. I can't find one that is my intellectual equal, without being stuffy or boring. I can't find someone with my sex drive that has a single bit of intelligence. I haven't ever had a relationship last past 3 months. ...What the? Oh gosh 'Shishi..._

"C'mon in my good sir, it will be loads of fun!" Shishi was tugging rather harshly (thought I don't think he meant to) on the arm of a kid, it looked like. And it seemed he was trying to coax him into coming into the store. The kid drew back and responded in a kind of rough voice, that was - at the moment - dripping with hatred. "Get off of my arm you insolent pest!" He jerked his arm back, then forth pushing Shishi back into the front wall of his own store. _Shishi you idiot..._ Kurama thought. He ran over and got between Shishi and the kid.

"Please you two, stop fighitng! Shishi, leave the poor kid alone!"

The kid looked taken aback, as if he just got slapped in the face. "Take a closer look you bafoon, I'm no kid!"

Kurama turned and looked, and he was right, that wasn't a kid! He had a muscular frame, but lacked vertical talent (or was short) and had a body that looked to be the size of a 16 year old boy's. He had blood colored eyes, that told you with one look he'd been through alot of crappy things in his life. His black hair could only be described as gravity-defying. "Oh I'm very sorry sir...what's your name?"

The mystery man looked at Kurama and scoffed "I doubt I'll ever see you again so I'll tell you, my name is Hiei Jaganshi." He gave Kurama no time to reply, and cooly put his hands in his pocket and walked off.

Shishi flipped a lock of blue hair out of his face and onto his shoulder. "Well that was rude, he wouldn't even come in to model my new dresses for me!"

Kurama stared blankly. "Shishi...you wanted that man...to try on a dress!"

"Ofcourse! He was the only person I've seen today that was small enough for it. Besides there's no shame in it!"

"Ok Shishi...so what do you have for me today?"

"C'mon in and I'll show you!"

Shishi gleefully grabbed Kurama by the hand and drug him inside the store. "Now you stay right there!" Shishi let go and turned around. He put his hands to the side of his mouth and yelled "Koto! Would you bring out Kurama's outfit for tonight please?" Koto was Shishi's assistant in the store, she helped make outfits, stocked the shelves, priced things, and other objects of business. A girl with reddish brown shoulder length hair wearing a headband with fox ears popped out of a door on the back wall that lead to a sewing room. She hopped right on up to Kurama and Shishi holding a white bag, with Lolita Rose written on it in cursive letters. "Here you are 'Rama! Good luck with the performance tonight." Kurama bowed before the girl "Thankyou very much." "Oh! Kurama, before I forget I..." Shishi rambled on and invited Kurama to the back room for some tea. They talked for a good chunk of time, for they were good friends and had been for a few years. Shishi always supplied Kurama with the proper outfits for proper occasions, and Kurama helped Shishi open his store and even used to work there - that is before his career at Club Celestial got off of the ground.

Pursing his lips to take a sip of tea, Kurama froze and checked his watch. "6:10! Time continues to elude me...I really must get going!" Shishi sighed "You're a busy little worker bee aren't you? Well I suppose your work calls. I'll see you around." Kurama smiled, nodded, and bowed in thanks for the tea and walked out of the store.He got back on the train and rode it back to Shibuya. He walked down the main strip of Shibuya and turned onto a small alley that seemed to be a miniature main road, and walked to a door with a sign above it. It was a black sign with purple neon writing, "Club Celestial." The sign by the door said 'The greatest exoctic club in town, features male dances Fri. female dancers Sat. and DJ's for open floor dancing on Sun.'

Kurama sighed, and rested his hand on the door's handle. "Another Friday of work begins." He pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside.

* * *

That's all I have in me for chapter 1. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. If you noticed througout the story I had certain words underlined, those were for the people that didn't know them. And just below is their definitions. 

**Shibuya:** 3rd most popular district in Tokyo. Located west of Tokyo, it is newer than Shinjuku and is cleaner and safer. It houses the huge department store Shibuya 109, NHK studios, the Olympic gymnasium, "Love Hotel Hill", and a statue of a dog named "Hachiko." Is mainly home to the soulfull Japanese, and the streetwise.

**Harujuku:** 4th most popular district in Tokyo. Consists of Takshita st., Meiji Dori av., and Omotesando Dori av. It has alot of shops that sell the Japanese version of "cute, cool and American," and "rebellious and British." And also alot of shops dedicated to gothic fashion.

**Gunguro girl:** A Japanese girl with hair dyed a light color, and tanned skinned with light makeup. This style was made to purposefully turn the ideal of the traditional Japanese woman upside-down (black hair, white skin.) This style emphasizes cute and trendy things, like giant platform boots.

**Yoyogi park:** Located in Harujuku, it's the hotspot for goths to hang out at on Sundays. It also attracts alot of Gothic Lolita cosplayers.

**Gothic Lolita:** Girls that wear elegant dresses with the Alice in Wonderland style skirts, lace, bows, frills, and are typically worn with Mary Janes and headbands or a bonnet. Clothing is typically black and multicolored or black accesories. But others go for light baby blue or sugar pink dresses.


	2. Star

**Chapter II  
Star**

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of one Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi. The techno dance remix of Simple and Clean belongs to Utada Hikaru.

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them! I love it when people review my work, be it simple praise or constructive criticism, it shows me that people are actually reading the story I'm writing ). Keep in mind in this story EVERYONE is human. That even means Hiei (AKA no Jagan eye...but his last name is still Jaganshi...go figure.) Ok well enjoi.

* * *

Kurama sighed, and rested his hand on the door's handle. "Another Friday of work begins." He pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside. The heavy black door swung open, and revealed the interior of the club. The floor was covered in a thin deep purple carpet, and the walls were painted jet black, with a single pink neon tube on the bottom of the room that ran all the way along the wall. The light cast off from that gave the carpet a multicolored look that could take you back to the 70's. The ceiling was high, and painted dark blue. Hanging from the ceiling were golden lights that looked like stars, none of them gave off a major light so the room appeared dim.

The room was large, on the left there was a stage with a black front and the part people walked on was painted gold. There were two runways with a single pole at the end that ran up to the ceiling and connecting them in the middle was a stage with a runway. The whole stage had tables and chairs placed around it here and there for the viewers. Ahead and to the right there was a large dancefloor, and part of the floor was raised and ontop of it sat a huge stereosystem/DJ table. At the far back of the room there was a long bar, the front was wood and the counter was a dark polished granite (which shows you how rich this club was.) At random spots on the bar there were lights hanging above it, to give a little light to drink by. (Because everyone knows after the ninth Corona Ricky Lake could turn into Jenna Jameson.) Behind that bar, was a swinging door. The doorknob pushed open, and someone with dark brown shoulder length hair and amber eyes popped their head out.

"Good evening Koenma!" Kurama called out. (Yup, Koenma is the owner!)

"KURAMA! YOU'RE LATE!"

"Yes, yes I know I'm sorry." Kurama bowed.

"You missed performance practice." Koenma said with a scolding tone.

"I'm very sorry, but to make it up to you I'll promise to make 300 more in tips tonight."

Koenma nodded in agreement, and went back into the room he came from. Kurama walked forward to the door to begin setting up the tap when the door swung open again, but this time it wasn't Koenma. It was a young girl of about 20, with bright blue hair that was up in pigtails, and pink eyes. She wore the club's outfit for female bartenders, which was a white short sleeved blouse with poofy bell sleeves, with a short light purple dress decorated with crescent moons over it. The dress went from form fitting around the waist, to poofing out around the hip and didn't cover much. She hopped over towards Kurama with a bubbly smile on her face.

"Good Evening Kurama! The club will be opening in a few minutes, why aren't you in your uniform yet?"

"Evening Botan. I was just setting up the tap and then I planned on getting into my uniform." At that moment a little thought hatched in his mind. "But I only have a few minutes, could you do this for me?"

"Sure!" Botan walked over to the tap and bent down behind the bar to get it set up. Kurama leaned a bit to the side and caught a glimpse of pink panties, raised a bit on the sides to expose an inch or so of cheek. Kurama licked his lips and felt a tightness in his pants. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down, and went back into the locker room to change into his uniform.

"Hi! Welcome to Club Celestial, here's your special raffle ticket!" A girl with blue hair that was down, and slightly tanned skin was handing out raffle tickets at the door of Celestial. "Tonight we'll call out one 3-digit number, and if you have that number on your ticket you get a private dance by any of your favorite dancers, free of charge!" This young girl was in the Celestial outfit (like Botan's) and trying to hand tickets to all of the women walking into the Club. But she was having a bit of trouble seeing as there were tons of girls and one girl with a ticket that could win you a free private dance, so to make a long sentence short(er) she was being mauled.

A boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes cut though the crowd of fangirls and took half of the tickets. "Need help Juri?" He said with a sheepish smile.

"Thankyou Yusuke you're a life saver!" The guy named Yusuke started handing out tickets. "Are you staying for work tonight?"

"Heck no! I'm sticking around for another 10 minutes maybe until the guys start performing and then I'm out of here. I don't feel like watching nekkid dudes dance." He ended his sentence with a shiver. Juri responded with a giggle, and after a few minutes the stream of people slowed down and all of the tickets had been taken. By now there was a very large crowd consisting of mainly young women, lounging around the bar and some saving seats for the show. On the side of the room a female DJ was setting up to do the music for the performances. In a few minutes performances would begin, and Yusuke scanned the room with his big chocolate eyes.

_Yeesh all of these giggling girls hopping around._ Yusuke stopped in mid-thought when a girl in a mini-skirt walked by, he looked her legs up and down before getting back to his thoughts. _And all just to watch guys take off there clothes. Guy don't do that for chicks. ... ok nevermind scratch that._ Yusuke sighed. _Anyway I better get going I- ...what the...is that Hiei at the bar!_

Yusuke ran up to the little firecracker that was sitting at the bar drinking Whisky like it was water. "Hiei!" Hiei turned around on his barstool and it was indeed him.

"What are you doing here man?" Yusuke asked.

"What does it look like dumbass? I'm drinking."

"I never knew you liked that stuff..." _Is he gay?_

"I LOVE the damn stuff Yusuke." Hiei answered, unaware that his words were ill translated by the greasy headed youth.

"Uh..." Yusuke was speechless. "Whatever floats you're boat...we'll I'm gone so see ya!" Yusuke ran to the back, punched the clock, and left right before the performances began.

All of the sudden, the room got even darker. Spotlights hanging above the stage centered on the center curtain. The crowd of women began shouting, and all together it sounded like a high pitched roar. Hiei looked up, a little tipsy, and looked around wondering what in the world could be going on.

"Ladies ladies ladies!" An announcer's voice came out of the speaker system, it was Koenma.

The crowd roared in response!

"Welcome to ladies night at Club Celestial! We have all of your favorite dancers here tonight, and boy are they hot and waiting for all of you girls! So tell me who do you want to see!"

The pure feeling of the room felt energized, like it could come straight out of the walls. The crowd roared and synchronized into a simple chant. "Boy love! Boy love! Boy love!"

"So you want that act hm ladies? Ok then here they are for you Hagiri (sniper) and Kurama!" The crowd went wild. And Hiei in his drunken state of curiosity wondered up to the front of the stage to see what everyone was so excited about. The techno dance remix of the Utada Hikaru song Simple and Clean played over the speaker system, and Kurama and Hagiri came through the slit in the curtain. Kurama gave a flirty wave to the crowd and Hagiri gave a pouty bad boy look. The crowd of girls erupted! Kurama was wearing thin, loose, white pants and a green button up shirt (which he left unbuttoned.) Hagiri was wearing baggy black sweatpants and a loose-fitting red tanktop. Hiei raised one eyebrow in what seemed to be confusion, he didn't know what was going to happen next. Kurama and Hagiri turned away from each other, stepping to the rapidness of the song. Once they both reached opposite edges of the stage they turned to each other. Kurama turned his head back and winked at the girl behind him, and with one hand stroked his right buttock and licked his lips at the girl. The girl screamed and shoved a hand holding a bill up to him, Kurama took the bill and put it into the manthong he was wearing underneath the pants.

Kurama turned back to Hagiri across the stage and they both started catwalking towards each other, licking their lips and making small "mrows" with their mouths at each other. The energy and the tension coming from the shouting girls in the crowd could be felt all over the club. Maybe it was something in the alcohol, but something about this interested Hiei. Kurama and Hagiri walked a few inches past each other, with heads turning and one set of eyes never leaving the others. Hagiri put forth his hand and ran it into the side of Kurama's shirt and rested his hand on the slight curve of Kurama's waist. Kurama raised one eyebrow for a split second with a smirk and a meow. Kurama ran his hand under the back of Hagiri's tanktop and pulled him closer, into a teasing peck on the check. The screams that came from the crazed fangirls were enough to make Kurama forget what move was next. Hagiri looked over to the crowed with a teasing smile, and Kurama and Hagiri were at an angle so the front of the stage was able to see the both of them in a side-by-side view. Hagiri's got dangerously close to Kurama's and got straight to the point by slipping his tongue right on into Kurama's mouth. They quickly broke the french kiss when girls in the crowd started fainting. Hagiri slipped one hand down the front of Kurama's pants in a way so both the girls and Kurama got excited.

Kurama's bottom eyelid raised slightly and his mouth opened up and a slight moan escaped. The ladies, as if feeling his excitement began to jump to see overtop of other girls. Hagiri took his free hand and slipped the shirt off of Kurama's shoulders and Kurama pulled the tanktop over Hagiri's head. Hagiri removed his hand from Kurama's pants and pushed him so he faced the crowd. He got on his knees behind Kurama and pulled his pants down from the side, and slowly rubbed his inner thigh in a teasing way that made Kurama make his excited face (you know what I'm talking about.) Kurama whipped around and yanked Hagiri's pants down, and pushed him down ontop of the stage and got ontop of him, straddling, giving the girls behind them the best view of Kurama's butt. Kurama and Hagiri french kissed for the crowd, and then split to different poles and gave their own dances to whatever girls wished to that side of the stage and see. After their performance, others came and went but weren't nearly as popular as the Boy love act. Hiei watched them all with strange interest, but what interested him the most was the emerald eyed, ruby haired one. He reached into his pocket and felt the farmiliar shape of the ticket Juri had given him at the door for some strange reason. After all the performances were done Juri got up on stage with a microphone, holding a piece of paper. "Okay girls, its time for the ticket announcement! The winning ticket is..." She paused and looked at her paper. "Ticket number 729!" A bunch of aw's and oh's came from the crowd and girls looked around to see which girl had a smile on her face.

"Anyone have the winning ticket?" Juri looked over the gathering. A hand raised from someone at the front of the stage. "You have the winning ticket...sir?" Hiei nodded. "I won, and I want my free dance."

* * *

Woo, I'm tired out. That was a hard chapter to write for some reason...but anyway please review! Arigatou! 


	3. Crescent moon

**Chapter III  
Crescent Moon**

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of one Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi.

**A/N:** Gomen nassai for the wait for this chapter. Me and my best friend had a 2 day sleep over and slept a total of 9 or 10 hours. Hehehe...he..he...It was funny we fell asleep watching the sunrise and woke up watching the sun set. Spring break is a miraculous thing. After that I got grounded. Ain't that a bitch? And in case you were wondering, this story is going to be rather short (Gomen ne!) but the good news is, in the end there will be a strong lemon that will probably cause my rating to raise to R. That means, (sorry girls) but no I'm not going to show you Kurama's dance for Hiei! I'm trying to keep the rating PG-13 for as long as possible.

* * *

"Anyone have the winning ticket?" Juri looked over the gathering. A hand raised from someone at the front of the stage. "You have the winning ticket...sir?" Hiei nodded. "I won, and I want my free dance."

"Oh! Um..." Juri looked around a bit confused, with her eyes searching for Koenma. She found him leaning on the back wall, and she gave him a confused look. Koenma just nodded. "Okay then sir, just go through that door," she stopped and pointed to a door next to the stage, "right there and someone will be right with you!" Hiei just nodded, and walked through the door and went inside. "Okay ladies, dance time!" The DJ had begun spinning sets, encouraging people to dance. But the whole club was bubbling with the news that a guy had won a free private dance and none of the tons of ladies did. "Koenma sir!" Juri hopped off of the stage and ran over to her boss "Koenma sir!"

Koenma looked up from his thoughts. "Yes, Juri?"

"Sir...do you think the person he chooses is going to be very happy about giving another male a private dance?"

"If they like their nice pretty paychecks they'll be happy about it!"

"Is this wise though?"

"Of course it is! Now go back there and set it all up."

"Yes sir..." Juri turned around and ran across the club to the door and opened it. The guy's that performed that night were walking around talking, wondering who had won the private dance, and who they would choose. She looked around and found Hiei leaning on a wall nearby. "Sir!" Juri ran up to Hiei. "Come with me and we'll get things started." Hiei only nodded, as Juri lead him down a hallway, and into a room. The floor was black, and the walls were dark red. But you couldn't really tell, there were mirrors on all of the walls. In the middle of the room there was a circular sitting...thing (like I know what it's called, and it's not a chair! Let's just call it a sitter.) It was big enough to lay down on, and you could sit on it too, and it had a dark red cushion on it and the wood supporting it was painted black. It also had a pole going straight through the middle of it, all the way up to the ceiling. Across from it on the wall was a rather comfortable bench/couch. Other than that the room had nothing too it. "Now just sit and tell me which dancer that you want." Juri said.

"The one with the long hair...the redhead."

"You mean Kurama? OK I'll be right back!" Juri turned around and closed the door behind her.

Hiei sat on the bench and looked at his reflection staring back at him with big ruby orbs. _What am I doing here...I can't figure out anything anymore...but, no dancing woman has ever interested me in the way those men did tonight._ Hiei stopped and put his hand on his forehead. _Disgusting emotions...it was pure lust that drove me here. Oh well, at least this dance is free._

(With Juri)

"Kurama!" Juri ran after the redhead, who was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Yes, Juri?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the glossy surface. He was slowly brushing his hair into place.

"The person that won the free dance wants you to do it -"

"Really? I guess my performance with Hagiri captured them." Kurama chuckled to himself, remembering the girl that shoved the $20 dollar bill in his face after he only licked his lips.

"Hey you cut me off! The second half is...the person who won is a guy."

Kurama stopped brushing his hair and gently set the brush down on the counter in front of him. He had never done anything with another guy, well except Hagiri and that had been in the interest of the fans of Celestial and not him. Of course he was open minded enough to do it...but the question was if he would like it or not. _Well, I do enjoy performing with Hagiri...Slowly it dawned on him. Maybe...perhaps...I'm bisexual? Of course not... I'm just performing for another customer and that's that._

"...Kurama? Kuraaama?" Juri waved her hand in front of Kurama's unblinking face. "Wake up already!"

Kurama shook out of his trance. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking. But anyway is he in the private room now?"

"Yes, and he's waiting for you."

"Okay." Kurama sighed, and walked down the hall to the private room. He put his hand on the door handle, and slowly pushed it open. Inside, scarlet eyes watched him with glistening intent. Kurama had to stop and catch his breath-it was the guy from 'Shishi's store! Who ever would have guessed he'd won. Heck who would have guessed he would even come to Celestial?

"Are you going to stand at the door or am I going to get my dance?" Hiei said, abruptly breaking the silence.

"Yes, of course!" Kurama took a step forward, closing the door behind him. "If you think you can handle me that is." He said, adding a sexy smirk to the end of his sentence.

"Hn. I guess we'll have to see then."

...:Meanwhile, at the small Fujiya teahouse in Harujuku:...

A woman sat on a floor cushion at a table. She looked to be in her early twenties, with short orange hair and bright blue eyes. She had her elbow on the table, leaning her chin on her hand looking out of the window beside her. The faraway look in her eyes suggested that her body may have been in the teahouse, but her mind had flown out of the window and into the stars.

"Mukuro..." A rather tall dark haired man wearing sun glasses approached the table and called out the woman's name. "Earth to Mukuro!"

Mukuro jumped up a tiny bit, jerking out of her deep thoughts. She looked up to see who had called her name. "Oh...hey Yomi."

"Hello Mukuro, what may I ask are you doing sitting all alone in a small teahouse like Fujiya?" As he spoke, he took his hand and kneeled down, feeling around for the cushion across the table from Mukuro. When he found it he fumbled to sit down and rested his hands on the table. If you haven't already guessed, Yomi is blind. Even though he can't see he can remarkably guide himself around the city, probably because he had been blind ever since his early teens due to an accident with between him and his friend, and he was used to lacking an important sense.

"I hate that creep he's utterly despicable!" Mukuro said as she gritted her teeth. She reached out and grabbed one of the jelly buns before her and chomped at it like it was rougher than an old tire. But by the noises and grunts she made, Yomi knew it was from anger.

"Let me guess now, hmm ... your talking about Hiei correct?"

Mukuro's eyes seemed to burn with flames when she heard his name. "Yes! This is the third time he's stood me up. I'm getting sick of it!"

"Hmm..." Yomi's ears, which were slightly pointier than normal ears, twitched. "I know where he has been going."

Mukuro's eyes snapped to Yomi's face. "You know where he is? Tell me then!"

"Hehe..." Yomi gave her this creepy old man laugh. "Well, you see on Saturdays, and a few times lately, Fridays he has been going to the exotic club, Club Celestial."

"WHAT? You mean he's been standing me up for a TITTIE BAR!"

"And a fine one at that!" He gave a small chuckle. Even though Yomi was blind that does not mean that he doesn't have dirty little hands.

"Where is this Club?"

"One of the back alleys on the edges of Shinjuku, there are signs for it all over the district with arrows guiding you. You won't be able to miss it."

...: Back at Celestial :...

Hiei pulled on the sleeves of his jacket as he stood up. Kurama, in a little more than nothing leaned against one of the mirrors of the room. "So..." he said with a small smirk, "do you think you can handle me now?"

Hiei gave a one sided smirk, "You're a little wild, but not as nearly as me." He looked Kurama directly in the eye with a smile and a stare that could have melted any girl like butter on a hot pan. Kurama felt a small shiver run up his spine, but he showed no signs of ruining his perfect composure.

"Let's go back to the front, I'll make you a drink." Kurama offered. "That is after I put my uniform back on." Hiei nodded and after Kurama redressed he followed Kurama out of the room, down the hallway and out to the main part of the club. As they walked together through the massive crowds, it seemed people split and purposefully made a path for them to get to the bar. It may have just been courtesy, but Hiei and Kurama knew it was because they wanted to catch a small gesture between them like a smile, or a little touching of the hands. Kurama patted on of the stools and gave a motion for Hiei to sit. "What can I make for you?" He asked, as he walked around the bar to get behind it.

Hiei rested his elbows on the bar, laced his fingers and rested his chin on them. "Bloody Mary."

Botan walked by just in time to catch his drink order. "I'm sorry sir, we're all out of Tomato juice! The last Bloody Mary was given to a tall woman." She stopped as her eyes scanned the crowd. "And she's walking this way!"

Hiei, out of curiosity, turned around to see the woman to had taken the last Bloody Mary. A pain of shock panged in his heart as the woman approached him rather quickly, and his eyes widened. "...Mukuro!"

* * *

OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lol sorry can't help myself. Hiei's in major doopie! Stick around to check out the next Club Celestial chapter! 


	4. New Moon

**Chapter IV  
****New moon**

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of one Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi.

**A/N:** Erm ... two years later I'm baaack! I've matured alot, and so has my writing style so forgive me if it doesn't please you. I'm trying to end this story to start other, newer, projects. Quick recap: Kurama works at an exotic night club called Club Celestial, Hiei attended one night and one a special "dance" from him. Yomi tells Mukuro about her lover's deviance from faith, and livid Mukuro finds Hiei. That's where we are :D.

Koban - A "police box." Small miniture police stations in Tokyo where a small handful of police officers tend to local emergencies, direct traffic, give directions, etc. They are traditionally, very small buildings.

Amante - Italian word for lover.

Japanese telephone numbers consist of an area code like this(03) followed by 8 digits like this 1023-2537.

* * *

Hiei, out of curiosity, turned around to see the woman who had taken the last Bloody Mary. A pain of shock panged in his heart as the woman approached him rather quickly, and his eyes widened. "...Mukuro!"

Mukuro closed the distance between them with a sneer, "Hiei! I'm taking you home!"

"YOU'RE taking ME home?"

"If not then," she angrily pushed the hair back out of her eyes, kept her hand on her head and her sneer just as strong. " Just, out of here! Away from these," looking around her at the sexy waitresses and scantily clad patrons, her face began to swell and changed to a rosy color, "these SKANKS! Why are you even here?! I can't beleive you!"

By now, patrons had turned to see the spectacle with curious eyes and ears.

As Mukuro's anger and frustration became blatantly apparent Hiei subconciously leaned back a tad, like it was going to bring the volume of her voice town or change her face back to it's normal color. Even though that was subconcious, Hiei tilted his head slightly and a smart ass smirk spread across his lips. "I like it here!"

It's not that he didn't have feelings for her, he just thought that she looked cute when she was angry.

"You know what? I understand we've only been dating for two months but this is rediculous! Don't you think you should be showing me some commitment? Because I sure do! Atleast that's what I show for you!"

"Two months? Has it really been that long?" His eyes shifted from the floor for a moment and then back up to her eyes. "Commitment isn't really my thing, y'know love?"

For a split second all emotion left her face, but then it exploded with anger and rage, her face reddening, nose scrunching up, and teeth bared! "You're just fucking with me! I'm taking you HOME!" Rearing her hand back she brought it down with swift accuracy on Hiei's face, or atleast, she attempted to.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave this gentleman alone." Kurama had caught Mukuro's slap several inches before it was able to hit Hiei's face. "Or I will have you escorted to this districts Koban for disturbing the peace, and attempted battery."

"Oh no! A cop in the box! Psh ... like you care what happends to this little brat anyway. You're probobly a skank too, just like the rest of these bitches." Obviously switching to defense mode, Mukuro eased back and pulled her hand from Kurama's grip.

Kurama chuckled and rested an arm over Hiei's shoulders. He leaned closer, and nibbled on the smaller man's earlobe. "If only you knew, I just happen to have a fettish for delicious little brats like this one." His eyes narrowed, glinting at her in the low lighting. He tried to read the multiple emotions running across Mukuro's face. Opening and closing her mouth several times, she found she was at a loss for words, all except one. "Faggot." Turning on her heel, she huffed and she puffed and she pushed her way through crowds and right out the door. Kurama casually took a stool next to Hiei, crossing his arms and keeping his arm draped nonchalantly over Hiei's shoulders. "Look at them all!" He swept across the crowd with his hand. "Trying to quickly avert their eyes in all directions, participating in fake conversations, trying to make it seem like they hadn't been gawking! But then again, who knows what they were gawking at! The enraged lady, or us? We simply must make a lovely looking couple, amante."

Hiei stared, his eyes darting around Kurama's face trying to decide if he was kidding him or toying with him. _This guy ... is insane! Does he know what he just did? He warded off the most frightening woman I've ever known! And put me into a lot of deep shit. Obviously, the insult "faggot" doesn't sway him at all._

"Kurama, Kurama! Help me!" Botan was practically crying from behind the bar. She could swing, toss, twirl, and catch bottles like it was no ones business to mix a drink, but she couldn't put on a fancy alcohol show when she was being assaulted from all sides by slightly drunken customers demanding service. "This is no time for your boy toy right now, I need some help!"

Kurama unwrapped himself from Hiei and spun around to face Botan, giving her large pleading eyes and a pooked out lower lip. "Nee nee, Botan-chan!" He whined to her._ I don't feel like working the bar right now._

"Oh there is no way you are getting out of it with those sappy eyes today mister. Ah!" She let out a peircing shriek when one drunkard splashed vodka on her breasts, then going on to laugh about it.

Sighing, Kurama pulled a slip of paper and a pen from his bartenders vest. After scribbling some words down he handed the scrap to Hiei, with a wink. "Just don't forget about me okay?" He gave a sly simper to the ruby eyed brat and trotted back behind the bar, laughing and handing Botan a towel to dry herself with then quickly took an order. He began to twirl two bottles in the air, tossing and catching them occasionaly. Hiei watched and was a little mesmerized by Kurama's obvious skill with his hands, and excellent hand eye coordination. _Oh that's right! What is this?_ He looked down to the scrap of paper Kurama had given him.

_Minamino Kurama_

_(03) 1023-2537_

_3-3-1 Shinjuku-ku Kabukicho_

_Tokyo 170-7364_

_I get off work tonight at 1am. 3_

Hiei's eyes widened and his cheeks slighly reddened, and before he got caught up in being too embarassed he reread the address, and then again, and again. He slowly lowered the paper from his line of vision. _Kabukicho?! He lives in a pleasure district?! He's insane! Fucking insane!_ Without knowing it he stared over at Kurama with his eyes still wide, and his mouth opened ever so slightly. He was snapped out of it when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "I'm sorry sir but if you stand here trying to catch flies while looking at Kurama you'll get hurt! There's too many thirsty customers for you to stand here safely for too long!" Koenma gently tried pulling him out of the way of a large woman carring a dangerous swinging purse that had already taken out two people.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hiei walked off just in time to dodge the large woman, although unfortunately Koenma didn't and he was slapped in the side of the head with the giant woman's leather bag. Hiei deftly wafted through the crowds winding a pathway to the exit, somehow managing to get to the door without bumping into any women or getting any drinks spilled on him. The door was opened for him by Juri who gave him a happy goodbye. "Thank you for visiting Club Celestial! Be sure to come again next week, lucky ticket winner!" He brushed by her looking down, trying to make it look like he was pissed. Only to hide his confusion though. Stepping out into the slightly chilly night air, he shoved his hands into his pockets sheepishly and looked up at the twinkling stars, and he was lucky enough to catch one of them streaking through the night sky. _Should I call Mukuro back?_ _I'm pretty sure two months is longer than anything else I've ever tried to do. She's probobly disgusted with me right now though. _For a reason he couldn't grasp, the only word she had to say to him rung in his head._ Faggot._

_And that stays in my mind why? I know it isn't true, at least not ... fully ..._ he shook his head and ruffled his hair. _...and that was probobly the only thing she could think of off the top of her head. How shallow._ He began to take small, swift strides down the alley way to keep himself warm. The thumping beat and ambient lights from the club slowly faded into the natural urban thump of the nightime city. Rythmic sounds of cars rushing by, the gentle lull of near and far off crowds talking amoungst themselves on sidewalks waiting their turn to cross, it was almost like Shinjuku had a heartbeat. Inside his head he was debating on calling Mukuro, or waiting around for Kurama to get off of work. Or hell maybe he'd bid adeu to both of them. His eyes kept themselves primarily glued to the ground, but occasionally he glanced downward or to the side when they alley branched off into side streets and other alleys. As he approached another alley way, he eyed a cat. It's back was turned to him and he could see it was for the most part orange. He slowed down, attempting to pet it and reached out for it only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw she was tending to several kittens all on her own. There were four kittens, three of them were orange like the mother but the fourth was black with a mysterious white patch of fur on it's forehead. Hiei began to blush, as his memory began to replay a moment in time from about a week ago.

_"Hiei I can't sleep." Mukuro approached Hiei's bed, kneeling by the side and looking pitifully at his face._

_"Uhn..." Hiei mumbled and his face twitched slightly upon waking, as his eyes opened lazily to look up at Mukuro. "What?"_

_She stood up, revealing that she wasn't wearing much at all except a tiny babydoll gown. "I said that I can't sleep..."_

_That definately woke him up, and he felt a familiar feeling realizing that on his body, he wasn't the only one awake. Mukuro took notice of this and smiled, crawling up into bed and nuzzling against a Hiei that didn't know what to do with himself. He gently grabbed one of her shoulders, "Mukuro-chan, why are you wearing that?"_

_She giggled, "I hoped that it would drive you crazy. I guess I was right." Her fingers began to lightly trace random patterns down the side of his neck and the center of his torso that sent shivers up Hiei's spine. On impulse he propped himself up on both elbows above her, looking up to see her face since he was shorter than her. Looking straight down, he was about eye level with two percious mounds of flesh._

_"You're asking for it, you know that right?" His tone seemed threatening, but at the same time it dripped with a needy lust._

_She ran her hands through his spiked up hair, gently gripping at the folicles. "I'm begging for it."_

_He was positioned between her legs already and it dawned on him that she REALLY had nothing on beneath that babydoll. He reached down and pulled himself out of his sleeping shorts. His manhood twitched slightly, already beading with pre-cum. "Begging for it?"_

_She looked down at him with large, pleading eyes. "Begging."_

_Placing himself before her wet warmth he pushed his hips forward and..._

"Mrow!" The mother cat had noticed him and mewled with fright for her kittens. Hiei snapped out of his memory induced euphoria and watched the mother cat as she stood infront of the kittens, reared back on her haunches, hissing and spitting at him. He stood back up and continued walking again. "Maybe I should call her?" he thought allowed to himself. Pulling his cellphone from his pocket he flipped it open and dialed Mukuro's cellphone number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_...Ring?!_

"Is she ever picking up?!"

The line clicked, a familiar man's voice groaned and Mukuro giggled before greeting him. "Hello?"

"Nee, Mukuro chan? . . . Who are you with?"

He heard sounds of licking and teeth against flesh from the other end of the phone, Mukuro giggling again. "why should I tell you brat? You're with that faggot aren't you?"

"Faggot? Wait, you mean Kurama? No!"

"We'll, you were! Don't worry. Your junk is sitting outside by the door."

"My ... y-you're kicking me out..."

"Correction, I've kicked you out! Don't bother begging, I already have Yomi-kun here to replace you. You can thank him for telling me about your little tittie bar visits." Yomi's voice sounded slightly far away in the telephone. "Gomen nassai Hiei-san."

Hiei hung up. His heart hadn't sunk. It hand't gone into shock. It wasn't stunned ... it wasn't even broken. It felt nothing.

"I guess now my only choice is Kurama."

* * *

Wow, I wrote alot for the first time in 2 years. Ofcourse I have an SOL tomorow and an essay due Friday for English, then SOLs all next week and end of the semester exams the week after that, i'd much rather write this! Bye for now. 


	5. Daybreak

**Chapter V  
Daybreak**

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of one Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi.

**A/N:** This is kind of a psuedo last chapter. This is the more innocent version of the last chapter, and I will post it AS the last chapter. But then as soon as I write it, i'll post another slightly different version of this chapter that includes a lemon for people who would prefer it. Although I'm posting the innocent version first, so people will read it instead of jumping to a lemon . I'm not calling you all gutterminded, but hey. I'd probobly skip the innocent version too. Last time Mukuro caught Hiei, who was then given Kurama's number and address. Mukuro kicked Hiei out and now he has to decide where to go. Enjoy!

Phallus - Penis

Aishiteru - I love you in Japanese

* * *

Hiei hung up. His heart hadn't sunk. It hand't gone into shock. It wasn't stunned ... it wasn't even broken. It felt nothing.

"I guess now my only choice is Kurama."

_But what comes first? I'm homeless. Hiei looked back over his shoulder at the orange mommy cat with her kittens. They must be homeless too. They aren't tagged or anything . . . _A plan began to catch in Hiei's mind. "Stay there!" He shouted out to the mother and kittens, turning back forward he dashed down a side street. Closed vendors and stores flew past him as he ran, even though their neon advertisements were still glowing brightly. His footsteps grew heavy and pounding as he slowed to a stop at one late night vendor. Catching his breath he slammed his hands on the counter of the small cart, causing a nearbye tip jar to jump. The elderly man working it woke startled, and his wide eyes watched Hiei with a hint of confusion and fright. Who else but a crazy man would be banging on a fish cart at 11 pm. while trying to catch his breath?

"Err, yes young man?"

"I need fish! Fish!" Hiei's words were so fast they seemed blurred together.

". . . Well you've come to the right vendor. What kind of fish sir?" Confusion clearly set in his voice.

"Any of your left overs, anything."

"Hmm then would you like," he paused to sratch the top of his bald head, "Cooked or raw?"

Hiei shook his head in frustration, the old man was speaking so slowly it was clear he didn't understand that he was in a hurry. "Cooked I guess." The old man turned around gathering all of the days unbought and slightly burned fish from the grill packing them gingerly in paper wrapping. Hiei strummed his fingers on the counter, figuring that if maybe he slowed down the old man would speed up. The old man turned back to him and placed a paper package of cooked fish tied with a string and knotted with a bow on the counter. Hiei fiddled with his pocket pulling out his wallet and tentatively fingered the yen bills inside. "How much old man?"

"Bahh that's just my left overs, just take it for free!" The old man smiled kindly, giving Hiei a proud look. "Besides young man, I can just tell your doing something benevolent with all this fish."

Hiei paused and glanced over the old man's face. "Why do you think that?"

"I'm old for a reason! I know these things."

Hiei nodded, and spied an old box on the ground beside the old man's sandaled feet. "Can I have that box please?"

"Why sure!" He gently bended over with a hand on his back, to keep it from causing him pain. He grabbed the box and set it on the counter. "Have a nice night!"

"Thankyou!" Hiei tossed the fish package inside of the box, grabbed it, and ran. He retraced his steps in the dark and rounded a corner, finding the mother with her kittens standing in the same spot. He stepped forward towards it and again the mother cat hissed. "Shh, I know how to play your game." He took the fish from the box and unwrapped them, placing one between him and the mommy. She looked at him cautiously, and she stepped slowly up to the fish sniffing it. After she decided it was alright she mewled to her kittens, and began to break the fish up. The kittens let out happy "Mew!"s and scampered forward gobbling up the bits of fish that the mother broke up. Hiei kept laying down new peices of fish for the cats until they stopped eating, seemingly full. He put out his hand, and the mother sniffed it and then rubbed her head against it. Hiei smirked, "Women. Buy them dinner and they beg for your touch." He gave a small chuckle and pet her. The kittens gathered around him and he lifted them all gently one by one putting them in the box. He stood up lifting it gingerly, with five pairs of large luminescent eyes staring up at him from the boxes depths. He strode forward confidently to Mukuro's apartment, with his new pets in toe.

Botan sighed, "yeah don't I know it, I should have become a therapist. Not a bartender." Botan polished a glass while chatting with a regular cutomer named Jin. His hair was a fiery color similar to Kuramas, although his eyes shone like sapphires. He spoke very jubilantly with a strong Irish accent, and even though he spent almost all of his free time in Club Celestial he always left sober. Botan obviously saw it as an amazing ability that Jin had to nurse one drink all night long. He kept babbling on excitedly, "well it's mee gess they all bee so tyred by the end uvva long hard daye of work they gotta be ventin to summbuddie that don't judge em and that summbuddie be you!"

She grined slightly, only half paying attention to what Jin was telling her. Out of the corner of her eye she looked over to see Kurama messing around. _What's he doing? We don't keep drinks OR glasses over there..._

Kurama was bent over, fiddling through a mini-fridge beneath the bar. He stood up shaking the loose hair from over his eyes and looked at Botan asking childishly, "Botan! Where are the cherries?"

" . . . Cherries? What for?"

"It's a secret! I just need two..." He giggled and stuck out out his tounge, hiding something behind his back.

Botan let out an exasperated sigh and walked to their backroom, grabbing two cherries from a large industrial refridgerator and brought them out to Kurama, placing them in his open palm. "Will you show me what their for when your done?"

"Of couse!" Before she was able to respond he turned his back to her, doing something with the cherries. Glancing around Botan the club watched a ceiling fan tred in circles slowly, and watched the last few customers gather in small groups and chatter amoungst themselves. After Mukuro' outburst of rage the crowd had died rather quickly for a Friday night. She turned back around and began to approach Jin, when her step was interrupted.

"Botan-chaaan.. ."

"Yes, Kurama?" she looked back at him.

"Do we have any black liqurice?"

"Nope." she turned back forward and faced Jin, who was suprisingly holding out a package of black liqurice with a sheepish smile. "You never cease to amaze me Jin. . ." her tone had been flat before, but now was begining to rise with interest. What could Kurama possibly do with cherries and black liqorice? She took the liqorice from Jin and handed it to Kurama.

"Arigatou Botan-chan!" He happily turned his back to her again, messing with whatever he was making. He turned back around, holding up an ice cream cone. "Look, look! It resembles Hiei-kun doesn't it?" The ice cream cone had two red cherries for eyes, and black liqorice peices poked up from the vanilla scoops in a leftward slant, resembling Hiei's wild tresses.

Botan was amazed, either Kurama was extremely bored or infatuated. "You really like this guy don't you?" A hint of sad jealousy was in her voice, but otherwise you couldn't tell.

A rosy dust blew across Kurama's cheek bones and he smiled, "I'm not sure why, but I guess I do. He's very . . . cute!" Kurama's mouth dove onto the icecream devouring it hungrily. Through all the vanilla, Botan didn't notice he was smiling. But it was plain as day. . .

. . . He was actually very happy.

Hiei set the box of cats out of view of Mukuro's front door, by his belongings. _Mukuro hates cats, because they remind her of perfect femininity. Even male cats, she said move too gracefully and are too beautiful to exist in this world. She said it was unfair. It must be because of her burn scars . . ._ Pushing gently against the doorbell it went ding!. A few seconds later, no response. Another ding. No response. He began to beat on the door with his fist, calling sweetly. "Mukuro-chaaan!"

"Don't call me chan! What do you want?!" Mukuro was furiously screaming, fumbling with the lock on her side of the door. After a few seconds of flitted fiddling it came unlatched and she flung the door open. She'll have to replace her hinges soon if she always opens the door like that. Her hair was toussled, down around her face. Beads of translucent sweat had formed on her forehead and ran their way down her face, soaking a few strands into place in a crooked design. It seemed that her clothes were put on in a hurry. Hiei smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" But then his face fell flat. Mukuro began screaming "What do you want?! Are you getting some kind of," she threw her hands up in the air, obviously mentally worn out. "revenge?! Revenge for me interrupting you and your little boyfriend?!" "No." Hiei replied dryly. "I just wanted to get something." Pushing past her he walked inside, down the hallway past the two small rooms on his side and entered the bedroom. Striding over to the dresser, he reached out and lifted a necklace from a pile of them that Mukuro had. It was very simple, a small light blue sphere of a jewel fastened to a string. Hiei tied it around his neck and turned, to be stopped by a very naked Yomi.

"Hiei." Although his eyes were closed, Hiei could feel the unseeing orbs boring into him.

"Yes Yomi?"

"Gather any other belongings and leave, you've hurt Mukuro enough." he crossed his arms firmly against his bare chest. Hiei did nothing but nod and pushed passed Yomi like he did Mukuro, travelled back down the hallway and out of the front door. He saw no sight of Mukuro. Hoisting his belongings on his shoulder and his back he picked up the box of cats, and began walking. _She acts like it was a big deal that my stuff was sitting by the roadside. I only have two bags . . ._ "Mew!" 5 pairs of round eyes peered up at him hungrily. "Hungry again?!" Hiei looked around, all the vendors he came to pass were closed. "You cat's are so needy. No where is open at twelve-thirty in the morning!" "Meewww!" Hiei sighed. "Fine, i'll find food where we are going. Just be patient." _Well . . . how embarrasing. I've commited his address to memory already. 3-3-1 Shinjuku-ku, Kabikicho_. He shook his head and blushed. _Only a pervert like that would choose to live in a pleasure district_. Hiei continued on walking, not necessarily paying attention to where he was walking. He knew the area well. To pass the time he submersed himself deep in his thoughts, and lulled his mind with the distant sounds of a crickets sad serenade to an empty audience of grass blades. His mind became awash in conciousness when the neon lights on buildings became brighter. His eyes darted from sign to sign, all of what was written on them made it very clear where he was. _Nee, so Kabukicho stays this bright at all hours of the night? It took me a while to get here..._ Glancing down at his watch, the time was 1:10AM. He walked a small distance to what he guessed was a residential area, as there wasn't as many advertisements for a non-commited night of fun. Scanning the house numbers, he found the right building. After coming up a few flights of stairs (4 to be exact) he found the correct house number. He read the nameplate by the door aloud to himself, "Minamino Kurama." Gently running his fingers over the name, they ran tentatively down the the doorknob, resting on it.

"Do you always walk right on into other peoples houses when they aren't home, or am I just special?"

Hiei jumped, and swung his head to the side. Kurama leaned towards him wearing a warm smile. "I- erm. . . this is exactly what it looks like."

Kurama regained his posture and chuckled. "It's ok, I wouldn't have minded." He reached forward and pushed the door open a crack, and then paused staring down at the box in Hiei's hands. "What's this?"

"It's a present, I guess you could say." Hiei turned his eyes down innocently.

"Ok then!" He pushed the door fully open, gesturing for Hiei to walk in first. He stepped in, the floor was carpeted a deep forest green. Kurama came in behind him, flicking a switch on the wall. The walls were white, and Hiei noticed that most of the furniture and decor was white as well. They had walked into the living room, which was a pretty nice size for an apartment. Glancing around Hiei took notice of doors leading to a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Closing the door, Kurama walked around Hiei and then turned to face him placing one hand on his hip and the other in the air to show off his living room. "So what do you think?"

"Everything looks nice. Everything looks expensive." Expensive things were definately something the ruby eyes weren't accostomed to seeing. He took a few steps forward and looked down to his right at a glass side table. On it rested a phone, and a scuplture. He set down his things and bent over to examine it, trying to determine what it was.

Kurama blushed. "The sculpture is a phallus."

Hiei's eyes widened, "a penis carved out of white marble?!"

The reaction sent Kurama busting into laugher. "I am an exotic dancer after all! But that's really the only peice of artwork I have of that nature. Well except for. . ." Turning he faced a wall. A large television sat at the foot of the wall, and above it hung a large painting.

"And a painting of a man and a woman having sex." He laughed and shook his head.

"Are you planning on staying long?" Kurama pointed to the bags Hiei brought with him.

Hiei frowned, and picked up the box of kittens. Holding his head down and the kittens outward, he explained. "Well Mukuro kicked me out, I'm kind of homeless. So I guessed if I brought you these then we would both have a shared responsibility and . . . you would have to let me stay. . . "

Kurama took the box and peered inside, gasping. "Kittens! And a mommy cat!" Sitting the box on the ground he reached in and pulled all of them out. The kittens walked on their legs like they were jello, and looked around slightly confused, trying to become accustomed to the new surroundings. Hiei knelt down and scratched the mommy cat on the head, she meowed and stared at his expectantly. "Yes, yes i'll keep my promise. Kurama, is there anything in the kitchen they can eat?" He nodded, "There's tuna in the cupboard." He stood and walked to the kitchen. Taking a seemingly clean bowl from the sink he took note of his surroundings, finding the cupboard. He opened it, and rustled food around the shelves searching for Tuna. "Found it!" he grabbed the wayward can and fiddled through some droors finding a canopener. He was having a little bit of a struggle opening the can, when he felt a pair of warm arms reach over his shoulders. The hands attached to the arms opened the can with ease, then set the canopener down.

"Hiei . . ." Kuramas breath was warm on his ear, and smelled slightly like cinnimon. His heart pounded on in his chest and Hiei found it remarkable that his blood was pumping so hard but he was perfectly still. The warm arms wrapped around his shoulders tenderly, lovingly. A few silky locks of Kurama's fiery tresses fell forward and rested on Hiei's chest. "You didn't need to bring me a box of kittens, I would have let you stay anway." Kurama's strong hands rested on his miniature boyfriends shoulders and turned him around. He took one of the hands and slowly drug a finger up the front of Hiei's neck, resting under his chin with his thumb holding the other's face in place. Kurama's face hovered mere cenimeters from Hiei's, and as he gazed into the scarlet orbs their lips seemed to be touching but just barely. "You still want to stay, right?" his voice was heavy and sultry. Mesmerized, all the smaller one could do was nod slowly. Kurama smiled a large smile. "Good then! I'm sure those kittens are hungry." He reached passed Hiei and shook the tuna into the bowl on the counter. He picked it up and took it to the cats, leaving the room. A shaking hand rose to wipe the beadletts of sweat from Hiei's head. _Intense_. We stepped forward and stood in the doorway, stretching and yawning. "Tired?" Kurama stood from the pile of cats fighting over tuna and switched off the light. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired too." In the dark, Kurama reached out and grabbed Hiei's hand and led him across the room to the bedroom. Hiei was carefull not to step on any kittens.

Once in the room, Kurama closed the door. He walked across the room turning on a small and dim bedside light. He lazily pulled off his shirt over his head, and tossed it to the side. Pulling the covers down he sat on the bed, patting the other side. Hiei took notice, the color theme in this room was red. It was also carpeted, with more interesting peices of art. Taking long strides to the opposite bedside he sat akwardly. Beneath his hands he could feel the soft smooth silk of the sheets. "You really do have expensive tastes." Kurama nodded, "only because I can afford it." Clink! He had turned off the light and positioned himself underneatht he covers. "Aren't you sleepy Hiei? Won't you lay with me?"

He chuckled, "not if you keep sounding so creepy." Even as he said it, Hiei's actions betrayed him. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt, neatly laying it by the bedside. He fixed himself under the covers and got snug. Again, he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and the contour of a larger body fixed itself to his back. _This time, I wont just freeze_. He rolled to face Kurama directly and stared into his eyes. Kurama giggled, "you know Hiei, when you're trying to be so serious. . . you look so cute." Even in the dark, he could tell Hiei was blushing. He had lost a little bit of his nerve. "Very cute."

Softly and naturally, their lips met. The moist heat of touching flesh enthralled them both. Breifly Kurama pulled away and whispered "aishiteru, Hiei." The words he prayed for reached his ears as the smaller one replied, "aishiteru, Kurama." A moment of longing passed through their eyes as their lips met once again.

And in the darkness, the soft light of the moon shone through the window and cascaded across the floor onto the bed, illuminating the snuggling figures.

* * *

Yeah, it's 11 pm at night. I've been writing since about 9 pm . This chapter is twice as long as the first chapter! I hope you liked my story. I naughty version of this chapter will come...eventually (perhaps with the right amount of persuation?) 


	6. Daybreak dirty

**Chapter V  
Daybreak**

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of one Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi.

**A/N:** This is the naughty version of the last chapter, which is rated NC-17. It begins from the part in the innocent version where Hiei arrives at Kuramas apartment. The naughty bits are interwoven with them rest of the story until the end of the chapter. This is everyones treat for reviewing and being so nice to me through this stories 2 year life. Arigatou, minna-san! Some parts of the normal chapter HAVE been changed, so re-read ! Warnings: M/M, toys,oral,HJ,BDSM,BP,Anal, Blindfold,Fet,Humil,SoloM,Voy

WARNING if you dislike blood, skip the kitchen scene.

Phallus - Penis

Koibito - Lover

* * *

He read the nameplate by the door aloud to himself, "Minamino Kurama." Gently running his fingers over the name, they ran tentatively down the the doorknob, resting on it.

"Do you always walk right on into other peoples houses when they aren't home, or am I just special?"

Hiei jumped, and swung his head to the side. Kurama leaned towards him wearing a warm smile. "I- erm. . . this is exactly what it looks like."

Kurama regained his posture and chuckled. "It's ok, I wouldn't have minded." Firm hands pushed Hiei's back against the door, and the redhead took the others left hand. "You were using this hand to try and open the door, correct?" He nodded up and down blankly. "Then I'll have to punish it." Kurama slowly rolled out his tounge, running it on the underside of Hiei's middle finger. Hiei's eyes grew wide, as Kurama began to lick and suck at the tip of it, then engorging his mouth on it. Hiei's hand began to tremble and he felt a familiar tightness in his pants. Kurama removed the finger from his moth gently dropping it with a smirk. "I think he served enough time. What's this?" He looked down at the box Hiei was still holding.

"It's a present, I guess you could say." Hiei turned his eyes down innocently.

"Ok then!" He pushed the door fully open, gesturing for Hiei to walk in first. He stepped in, the floor was carpeted a deep forest green. Kurama came in behind him, flicking a switch on the wall. The walls were white, and Hiei noticed that most of the furniture and decor was white as well. They had walked into the living room, which was a pretty nice size for an apartment. Glancing around Hiei took notice of doors leading to a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Closing the door, Kurama walked around Hiei and then turned to face him placing one hand on his hip and the other in the air to show off his living room. "So what do you think?"

"Everything looks nice. Everything looks expensive." Expensive things were definately something the ruby eyes weren't accostomed to seeing. He took a few steps forward and looked down to his right at a glass side table. On it rested a phone, and a scuplture. He set down his things and bent over to examine it, trying to determine what it was.

Kurama blushed. "The sculpture is a phallus."

Hiei's eyes widened, bent over on the table staring at the sculpture. "A penis carved out of white marble?! W-wha?" Hiei felt Kuramas larger body bent over behind his, "do you have any objections to that?" Kurama nibbled at his earlobe, and licked in a contour line around the rim of his ear dipping into the recessed space, sending shivers through Hiei. "N-no..." His erection was visible, causing a tent effect. One of Kurama's hands slid into the front of Hiei's pants, finding the hardened member with ease and teasing it with gentle touches. "Ah!" The smaller one's breath hitched suddenly, and Kurama cooed. "Shh," his hands slowly pulled the black pants down enough to pull out his manhood and expose the bottom most curve of pale cheeks. Both of his hands now took their time roaming over Hiei's hips, finding their way around the curves of his cheeks and to his front, most private place. His fingers traced delicate patterns along the shaft, working their way up to the tip. He paused, "do you want me to touch you, Hiei-kun?" Breathlessly and quickly Hiei nodded in response. Without another word his right hand wrapped around the shaft, whos end was already beading with eager pre-cum. Stroking it up and down, he nibbled and licked at the side of Hiei's neck, causing him to gasp. "Ah! Oh faster, please..." Hiei gasped again, as he felt an object pushing into his entrance. "W-whats that?" He managed to ask. With no warning the object began to vibrate, hitting a soft spot inside of him. "Uhhn, K-kurama!" Kurama held the vibrator against Hiei's prostate, and Hiei trembled visibly moaning loudly "ohh! UHN!" he shot his seed onto the table infront of him, and a little bit on the sculpture.

Kurama turned the vibrator off and removed it, wiping it off with some nearby tissues and set it down in the table. Hiei looked over at it, noting that it was purple and in a strange shape. "You keep things like that?" he asked. "Just for such occasions!" Kurama said with a smile, "Are you planning on staying long?" Kurama pointed to the bags Hiei brought with him.

Hiei pulled has pants up, ignoring his ejaculate mess. He frowned, and picked up the box of kittens. Holding his head down and the kittens outward, he explained. "Well Mukuro kicked me out, I'm kind of homeless. So I guessed if I brought you these then we would both have a shared responsibility and . . . well with what just happened and all . . . you would have to let me stay. . . "

Kurama took the box and peered inside, gasping. "Kittens! And a mommy cat!" Sitting the box on the ground he reached in and pulled all of them out. Hiei knelt down and scratched the mommy cat on the head, she meowed and stared at his expectantly. "Yes, yes i'll kepe my promise. Kurama, is there anything in the kitchen they can eat?" He nodded, "There's tuna in the cupboard." He stood and walked to the kitchen. Taking a seemingly clean bowl from the sink he took note of his surroundings, finding the cupboard. He opened it, and rustled food around the shelves searching for Tuna. "Found it!" he grabbed the wayward can and fiddled through some droors finding a canopener. Opening the can with ease, he dumped the tuna into the bowl and leaving it on the counter, turned around to see Kurama. He smiled, "why don't you take a seat?" he pulled a chair from against the wall, into the middle of the room and gestured towards it. "Don't mind if I do!" Kurama walked over, and turned to sit when he was stopped by Hiei, "before you sit, loose the pants." Kurama looked taken aback, he wasn't used to being dominated. "What?" "You. Pants. Gone. Now." Kurama fumbled with his belt, pulling his pants and boxers down together at once and kicking them off of his feet.

"May I sit now?" Hiei nodded, and Kurama sat. Hiei grabbed a clean dishtowel from a basket that sat on the counter, and tied it around Kuramas eyes.

"Can you see?"

"No."

Warning: blood

"Good." Hiei picked something off of the counter, and positioned himself on his knees between Kuramas legs, setting the something on the ground. His hands cupped the pink spheres, idly pushing around the excess skin. Rubbing his nose and cheeks protectively over Kuramas length he said "you shave, foxy-kun." Kurama nodded. He seemed completely at ease, which pissed Hiei off a little bit. Kurama jumped as he felt the sting of cutting cold metal against the inside of his right inner thigh. "What are you doing?!" "Marking you, or else foxy-kun will run away." Hiei had cut an H into Kuramas thigh, and lightly lapped up the blood that dripped from it with his tounge. It made Kurama shiver, and his member hardened more every so slightly. "Hm? Did I find a fettish?" Hiei held his finger up to the marking wetting it with blood, and gently pushed it into Kurama's mouth. The redhead eagerly licked it away shivering a bit, his member hardening more. Not needing an invitation Hiei licked up Kurama's length, circling his tounge around the rim of the head earning a little more than soft moans from foxy. He took in the entirety of it, begining to slowly suck. "Oh Hiei, please. . ." Hiei began to suck faster and harder, his nails carving lines into Kurama's inner thighs just barely hard enough to draw blood. Rather quickly, Kurama exploded into Hiei's mouth with a loud moan, and was panting as Hiei's head came back up. He swallowed the warm salty liquid and licked his lips, smiling. "I know how to find fettishes." Kurama nodded, regaining his composure. "Its my turn now though. But you should feed those cats." Hiei nodded, and grabbed the tuna from the counter and walked into the other room leaving Kurama alone.

Hiei placed the tuna on the ground, which was immidiately mauled by kittens. He heard rummaging from the kitchen, and looked back over his shoulder and to his shock a very naked Kurama stood in the doorway. Kurama aproached him, arms crossed and stared down at him. "Get in the bedroom." Hiei was obediant, and gingerly stepping over the kittens made his way to the open bedroom door. "You're too slow." Foxy came up behind him, lifting him bridal style. It only took him a few steps, before he reached the bed and tossed Hiei onto it. The rooms decor was red, and the only source of light was a dim bedside lamp that gave off a suprisingly seductive glow. "I want you to strip." Hiei blushed fiercely and slowly removed his black tanktop, tossing it playfully on Kurama's head who just threw it to the ground. "You want me to . . . strip like this?" Hiei got on his knees, backside facing Kurama and teasingly pulled his pants down below his ass. His own hand reaching back to smack a pale cheek. Kurama smiled, seemingly amused as the smaller one stood fully removing his pants. He was now completely naked before him, facing him with an innocent expression.

"What do you want me to do now, master?" Hiei asked.

Wordlessly he took Hiei's hand, guiding it onto Hiei's own erect member. "You're going to touch me?" He asked, expectantly. "I'm afraid not koibito." Hiei looked confused, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You're going to touch yourself." Hiei blushed, and his eyes widened. He nodded, and did as he was told, grasping himself without Kurama's help and began to stroke it. Kurama took Hiei's free hand, sucking on one of the fingers he then guided it down to Hiei's puckered entrance. Taking the cue Hiei pushed into himself, pausing for a moment to shiver. Kurama watched on gently touching his own self as Hiei began jerking himself faster, and his fingers scrambled harder and higher to find just the best angle to hit that spot at. Foxy could tell the smaller one was nearing climax so he stopped him, roughly pushing him down on the bed. Lifting his hips up to meet his own, he gave one small phrase "sorry if this hurts." With that he forcefully pushed his large member into Hiei's tight virginal hole, making him scream out in a mixture of gargled pain and pleasure. Kurama rammed into him repeatedly, and Hiei began to feel the pleasure as their bodies developed a sheen of sweet. Their pants and errectic breaths mingled and danced together in the air along with their moans and calls of euphoric joy. Feeling the heat rise in his stomach, Kurama bent forward and captured Hiei's lips in a hard kiss interrupted by their orgasmic moans as they shouted each others names "Ah Kurama!" "Uhn Hiei!" Kurama felt the wetness Hiei let out against his stomach as his hot seed exploded into Hiei's dark moisture. The both collapsed onto the silken sheets, clinging to each other.

"Aishiteru, Kurama."

"Aishiteru, Hiei."

As they fell asleep wrapped in a sticky passionate mess, Hiei snuggled into Kuramas chest.

* * *

Wow yeah so that was embarassing to write. I'm not even spellchecking that, I can't read it again XD. 


End file.
